Change Of Heart
by Stardust95
Summary: Cordelia Stones is an average teenager who enters a new major talent show called singing bliss but this story is more about her life during the experience and what happens to her before and during the show.
1. New Beginnings

Change of Heart

* * *

Chapter One

New Beginnings

My name is Cordelia Stones,I just moved from Connecticut to LA because of my mum's divorce from my dad 6 months ago but this move to whole new city means a whole new life for me and I hope it's a better life too.

The new place is great and now I have to wait for us to finish unpacking so it looks even greater but I start my new school in one week so kinda nervous about was the early morning so I haven't had anything to eat yet but there was nothing to eat yet because Mum hadn't filled the fridge yet and she was starting it when I entered the new kitchen.

"Hey,Mum.I'm going to explore the area and get something to eat."I explained.

"Okay,don't be too long out."Mum said.

"Sure,I'll just get my Ipod and then I'll go."I replied.

"You take your Ipod everywhere can't you leave it for like 20 minutes."Mum answered.

"Let me think,no!"I replied.

The only reason I keep my Ipod with me at all times is that I love music so was one of the things that stopped me from breaking down during the divorce also I relate to the songs.

My mum's name is Angel,believe me she is a is a cool mum and she is completely relaxed and stress free even though she is a single mum now we have always been there for each other,well most of the for my dad it wasn't exactly too great with him around he was a good dad and all but my mum and dad always argued a I wasn't really acting my age at the time because I went through a bad phase that I haven't really talked about yet.

I love LA it is a great place to live in seeing that there are so many hotspots to visit,the first place I went to was a café called Morning Dawn.I had a cereal bar and tropical juice because I was in a rush to see more places to go to during the next few hours.

The first place I stopped by was a music store called Virgin.I loved it because it is huge and it had everything I needed in one second place I went to was a clothes shop called Angelic Fashions which is great but I didn't have any money so I couldn't buy anything there for the last stop was teenage nightclub called Devil Charm seeing that it was a NIGHT club it wasn't open so I couldn't go in.

When I went home my mum was watching TV in the living room.

"Hey,Mum.I'm home."I said.

" have a good time out?"Mum asked.

"Yeah,it was fine."I replied.

"Where did you go?"Mum asked.

"Just to some stores."I answered.

"Okay."Mum replied.

I went to my room after that because I wanted to go before she asked me anymore questions that I really didn't want to room looked great with my favourite colours blue and purple around the room and some silver stars attached to the ceiling I guess mum spent those few hours doing up the rooms.

I was thinking about what would happen next after we've settled in because I start at a new school next week and I wouldn't really know what to expect because I'm new here.

Still life goes on I mean what choice do we have?Because if we keep living in the past we lose our grip on the present.

The next day I woke up at 9:30 and I ran down to the kitchen.

"Morning,darling."Mum said.

"Yeah,morning."I replied,then opened the fridge.

"There are no drinks yet."Mum answered.

"Yeah,I realised that when I checked."I replied.

"Want breakfast?"Mum asked.

"Yeah,sure."I answered.

"Great.I'm making pancakes."Mum replied.

After breakfast I got changed into my sleeveless blue top and my blue jeans and my blue-white trainers.I wasn't going out somewhere just going to listen to my Ipod outside in the garden.

The first song I listened to is the song "Say Goodbye." By S Club.I never really liked all their songs but I did like this one because I could relate to it because I just had to say goodbye to everyone I know back in Connecticut.

It was starting to rain after I finished listening to that song so I rushed back inside and my mum walked into the living room.

"You love singing so much and you are amazing as well,why don't you give it a shot?"Mum asked.

"Because it's a pipe dream."I answered.

I went out after the rain had stopped but when I was out this flyer flew in my face and I think that was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me,here's what it said.

Singing Bliss

Dreams do come true for teens in this national singing show,if you aged from 14-18 audition in the X-Arena which is a newly finished performance stage.

Audition dates are 4th February to 24th February but only 12 will be put through to the live shows in are three stages of the competition audition,bootcamp and the finals.

I really wanted to audition but I only just came here and the live shows are in London!I don't think Mum will never allow me to travel that far on my own and I am 15 now so I am old enough to audition but just to show Mum I'm not making this up I'll take the flyer.


	2. Start of Something New

Chapter two

Start of Something New

When I got home Mum was listening to the radio in the kitchen.

"Hey,Mum."I said.

"Hi."Mum replied.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

"Nothing."Mum answered.

"Okay."I replied.

I really decided not to show her the flyer yet because I don't want to but she will find out from me at some point or never.I decided to call it a day after dinner because I really wanted to go to sleep.

The next day wasn't really interesting all I did was get some red highlights put in my straight black hair and all the other four days were boring but something happened the last night of the fifth day.

Basically,I was just listening to my Ipod in my bedroom and then this happened.

"Cordelia!Come down here."Mum shouted.

"Just a minute."I said.

My mum was in the living room looking rather serious and a bit angry,I was wondering why she looked so serious then I saw the flyer next to her

"So,when were you gonna tell me?"Mum asked.

"At some point."I replied.

"Really?"Mum questioned.

I felt like I was being interrogated by the cops not being told off by my Mum.

"Yes,I was."I lied.

I never liked lying to my Mum but to be honest but chances are I was never going to tell her about singing bliss.

" you were gonna tell me when you needed to go to London?"Mum asked.

"No,I was going to tell you before I auditioned if I had to."I answered.

"If you had to!"Mum shouted.

"You know,I can't stand this!I'm going out."I yelled.

"Where to?"Mum asked.

"Like you care."I replied.

I just wanted to get out of there,I have always hated been yelled at and besides Mum has no right taking something that little out on me like that.I needed to breakaway from home for a bit and it was night so I went to the Devil Charm nightclub.

It was great they had this great rock band playing awesome songs and they had great drinks as well they also served so alcohol as well.I just went to sit down on the sofas in the corner but I needed something to make me feel better so I went to the bar.

"Hey,bartender!"I called.

"Hi."He said.

I was left dumbstruck he was hot!I mean the tall,dark and handsome definitely worked for him.

"So…"I said looking at his name tag."Your name is Connor?"

"Yeah and you are?"Connor asked.

"Cordelia or Cordy if you prefer."I answered."I don't mean to sound rude but you don't look like you're old enough to be a bartender."

"Secret between you and me.I'm only 16."Connor replied.

" you still in school?"I asked.

"Yeah."Connor answered.

"Well,then before I forget can I have a lemonade,please?"I asked.

"Yeah,coming right up."Connor answered.

After I got my lemonade served I realised I should get home.

"Hey,Connor.I gotta go but don't worry your secret is safe with me."I answered.

"Thanks a lot,Cordy."Connor said."I'll see you around."

"Yeah and maybe sooner than you think."I replied.

I left with a huge smile on my face I mean Connor just seems like such a nice guy to me and I think and I hope that I will see him again,it was like a dream come true meeting someone like him in a ordinary place.

I crashed back to reality when I got back to my place I quietly sneaked my way into my bedroom and I decided to leave a note on the counter of the kitchen so mum knew I was home.

The next day would come soon and that means I start school tomorrow!I was kind of dreading it because LA is nothing like back home in Connecticut and who knows what teenagers are like here but it can't be that bad.

My alarm woke me up at 6:30 am and school starts at 8:00 am so I had rush to catch the school bus on time so I got changed into my red tank top and my pink combat trousers with my white sneakers.

I had to get something to eat before school starts because the school bus was here and being late on my first day is never a good impression on teachers.

The school was actually decent in my opinion because they science labs,gyms,classes and all the equipment a school could need but I had English class first and I finally found the room after 15 minutes of looking around.

When the boys saw me they were all wolf whistling and the girls weren't too pleased I'm guessing most of those guys had girlfriends.

"Class,may I introduce you to Cordelia Stones she is new here in LA so I hope you will look after her."the teacher said.

"Thanks,what's your name?"I asked.

"Just call me Miss Matthew."She said."Sit next down to Ariel."

That girl, looked like a Goth but she can't be that bad

"You're in for some adventures here in Sapphire high."Ariel said.

"How do ya mean?"I asked.

"Well,you only just got here and you already impressed the populars."Ariel explained.

"Isn't that a good thing?"I asked.

"Basically you have to pick a crowd either the populars or the normals."Ariel explained.

I wasn't really worried about that right now seeing that I just got here but I wonder if the road you go now during high school is path you follow til you leave school.

The other lessons I had before break were math and IT which were actually the better lessons of today unfortunately the day wasn't over yet.

Lunch was nasty to be honest because the food is horrible it's actually better in Connecticut which I couldn't believe but I was outside during Lunch and I lost track of time so I had to run to my next class which was science and I hated science so much that I was tempted not to go to the lesson at all but first impressions count in LA so being late was not the best option.

There were so many corridors to take to get to my science class because the school building was rather big and I wasn't really used to such a big school because in Connecticut schools weren't exactly that big so working your way around a school this big wasn't easy it was really confusing.

I was still running and I got stopped by a few teachers because I was running but they couldn't stop me and besides it was my first day there was no way I could know all the rules in just one I was running I bumped into a student and no just any student.

"Oh,I'm so sorry."I said.

Then we looked up at each other and I was really surprised when I found out who it was.


	3. Killing Me Softly

Chapter Three

Killing me Softly

It was Connor!I really wasn't thinking I would run into him here.

"Connor!It's great to see you!"I shouted.

"You too,Cordy.I didn't know you went to school here."Connor answered.

"Well,I just moved to LA."I explained.

"Hey,Connor!"Someone was a blonde girl who looked like she was 18 not 15 and she was approaching us.

"Hi."Connor said.

"Who's this?"I asked.

"My name is Harmony."Harmony replied."I'm Connor's girlfriend."

"Oh."I mouthed.

I was crushed to say the least I mean I liked Connor a lot but it was typical of me to fall for an unavailable guy.

"Well,I better get to science class."I said.

"Hey,I don't know your name."Harmony answered.

"It's Cordelia or Cordy if you want to call that."I replied. "I gotta go."

Even though I was late to science class being taught science was the furthest thing from my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about Connor and Harmony I mean they do look like a good couple but something about them seems too good to be true.

I was so glad that after science it was the end of the day so I just went straight home where mum was waiting for me.

"So enjoy your little escapade last night?"Mum asked.

"Not now."I answered.

I just went straight up to my room without any question or being shouted at which made me feel so much better but it still can't change what I feel about Connor still I'll get over it.

The next day I just went straight to school only having a cereal bar for breakfast but my first lesson was a free period so I spent the whole 50 minutes outside where I was greeted by Connor.

"What are you doing?"Connor asked.

"Nothing."I replied.

"Want to get out of here?"Connor questioned.

"No."I said.

"Why are you mad at me?"Connor asked.

"I'm not mad at you."I answered.

"Then why are you trying to avoid speaking to me?I mean do you just not like me?"Connor questioned.

"No,I like you,Connor."I replied.

"Then why are you pushing me away?"Connor asked.

"Because I like you,Connor."I admitted.

He found out what I meant a second later.

"Yeah,like that."I said."Sorry,I should have just kept my mouth shut you're probably a little freaked out right now."

"No,I'm not."Connor answered.

"It's just that I'm sick of lying and hiding my feelings no matter how often my feelings for someone gets me in a bad spot."I explained.

"What do you mean?"Connor questioned.

"Nothing."I lied.

"Yes,you meant something."Connor said.

"Ok,well before I came here I had 2 relationships with first one was with a guy called James I thought we were great together but one day when he said he had to study I found him at the cinema with my best friend."I explained.

"Well,not everyone is like that."Connor answered.

"Yeah,well my second relationship ended even worse because it involved the law."I replied.

"Go on."Connor said.

"It was with my teacher and he was only 20 but I was 15 so it wasn't legal but I knew it was wrong and I still did it anyway later on someone found out and he got sentenced to a year in prison."I explained."Ever since then I have been afraid of falling in love again."

He was left speechless after that and then the second lesson started which was Art and I wasn't really paying attention in class so I did the work wrong but I really didn't care.

I just wanted to crawl down a rock I was regretting everything I said to Connor already but he found me later in the library.

"Hey, so you know I don't judge you because of anything that has happened to you recently."Connor explained.

"Thanks,that means a lot."I said."Connor,my place recently got a private pool installed."

"So…"Connor said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and try it out?"I asked.

"Cool,sounds fun."Connor answered.

"You can bring Harmony if you want."I replied.

"Ok."Connor he walked off probably to his next class I really didn't want Harmony to come but I didn't want Connor to think that I was coming on to him in that way.

At my place Harmony and Connor were all walking around.

"Your place is awesome!"Harmony shouted.

"Yeah,well we just moved in and well I guess it's alright."I replied.

"So where's your mum?"Connor asked.

"She's out job hunting."I answered.

"So when will she be back?"Harmony questioned.

"Not anytime soon."I said.

"Come on,I want to go in the pool."Connor replied.

"Oh,I just remembered something I got to go and get some hair straighters for my mum but I'll back in a few hours."Harmony explained."But you guys go ahead."

We went outside into the garden after Harmony had left but we stopped before going in the pool.

"You guys seem really close."I said.

"Yeah,we are."Connor answered.

We spent so much time in the pool that we were soaking after we got out so we headed straight to the kitchen.

"I swear that pool is great!"I shouted.

"Yeah but you are flooding the whole place."Connor answered.

"Yeah well let me open the treat cupboard."I said."We have chocolate,cookies and I can make a really mouth watering ice cream sundae."

"You're still soaking."Connor replied.

"Doesn't matter."I said.

After that we got really…close and we kinda of embraced in a really weird way because it felt like the whole world just melted away but after Harmony walked in I became invisible again.

Connor and Harmony left soon after that but Harmony didn't see anything luckily enough I was just wondering if Connor had the same feeling.

The next day was a Friday but I found it really hard to find Connor but I did find him outside.

"Hey,I've been looking all over for you."I said.

"Yeah,well you found me."Connor replied.

"Look,about what happened between us."I started.

"It was nothing!I don't like you in that way!"Connor shouted.

"I never said that you did."I replied calmly.

I didn't stick around after that because I didn't feel like getting yelled at again because he couldn't help but feel for me.

During my English lesson Ariel guessed something was bothering me.

"What's wrong?"Ariel asked.

" stuff."I replied.

"Well,I'm good with stuff."Ariel said.

"Ok,well there's this guy Connor and I like him a lot but he's dating my friend."I explained.

"You don't look like the girl to consider chasing unavailable guys."Ariel answered.

"No,I'm not that type of girl but well when he was over at my place we became really close so I just keep on wondering does he feel the same way."I explained.


	4. Listen

Chapter Four

Listen

I was just wondering around school when Harmony found me.

"Hi,Cordy."Harmony said.

",you wouldn't happen to know a show called Singing Bliss?"I asked.

"Yeah,it's a new major talent you gonna audition?"Harmony asked.

"Maybe,I don't know yet."I answered.

"Have you seen Connor?"Harmony asked.

"No,not since this morning."I replied.

"Why,what happened this morning?"Harmony asked.

"Nothing."I lied.

I didn't tell her because she would ask what we were arguing about and I wanted Connor to tell her what had happened between us instead of me because considering how Connor reacted to it earlier I really didn't want to be the one to tell her that her boyfriend was considering cheating on her to be with me.

After school Connor was waiting for me.

"Hi,Cordelia."Connor said.

I was wondering why he didn't call me Cordy like he does all the time.

"Just to say thanks for not telling Harmony."Connor said.

"You're thanking me for lying to your girlfriend?"I asked.

"Can we not do this again?"Connor asked.

"Yeah,well I need to ask someone something."I replied.

I was going to ask this guy,Ethan about some English homework we had to do but Connor was watching me.

"Who's he?"Connor questioned.

"That's Ethan he's in my English class."I answered.

"Do you like him?"Connor asked.

"Yeah,he's a decent I know what this is about you're jealous that I might like this guy who I barely know."I answered.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."Connor said.

"You know,you did hurt me but I am sick of chasing of what I can never have so I have got to move on."I shouted.

I just went straight home after that but I stopped by the calendar when I realised that the date was February 3rd which meant that the Singing Bliss auditions were tomorrow.

I went to get changed into my blue jeans and blue tank top so I could be ready to go out to the Devil Charm tonight when I got there I saw that Connor was there but I wouldn't let him get in my way of having a great night out.

I stopped by the bar though to say something though.

"Connor."I called.

"You came here tonight?"Connor asked.

"Yeah I'm having a fab night out just to make up for the bad day I had."I answered.

I went over to couches to talk to a couple of new guys but one guy made the moves way too fast so I just ran out to this private alleyway.

"Cordy!"Connor shouted."You alright I saw what that guy did."

"Yeah,I'm great."I lied trying to fight back tears.

But Connor leaned in and finally he did something that I thought he would never do which is finally kiss me I pulled back at first but I gave in eventually but his mobile started to ring so I just went home without him noticing.

I was left feeling confused about what happened again but I think I'll worry about that after the singing bliss audition tomorrow because the next day might be the start of something really big.

The next day came a lot sooner than I thought it would but I couldn't get the audition out of my head but I had to leave early to get there by 1:00 so I just got something to eat from morning dawn.

When I got to the audition spot the X-Arena,it was packed with plenty of people so chances are this isn't going to be easy at was a 3-hour wait just for one audition but I was finally called into the audition room.

When I saw the judges I knew one was Simon Cowell which left me terrified because with Simon once he said no to you he wouldn't change his two other judges were Paula Abdul and Cheryl Cole

"Hello."Simon said.

"Hi."I replied.

"How are you?"Cheryl asked.

"I'm scared and a bit nervous."I answered.

"What's your name?"Paula asked

"Cordelia."I replied.

"What are you gonna sing?"Simon asked.

"Listen by Beyonce."I answered.

And I started to sing…

I don't know where I belong

But I will be moving on

If you don't,If you won't

Listen

To the song here in my heart

A melody I start but I will complete

Now I'm done believing you

You don't know what I'm feeling

I'm more than what you made of me

I followed the voice you gave to me

Now I got to find my own

I stopped after that because I thought I would lose my voice with all those big notes in that particular verse of the song.

"Well,I thought you were fantastic."Paula said.

"I was just blown away."Cheryl replied.

"Well,I thought you were sensational."Simon answered.

I got three yeses which means I was put though to bootcamp which was a long time away from now but I know that it will be harder than this mum was waiting for me when I got home.

"So,did you make the next round?"Mum questioned and sounding hopeful.

"Well…yeah,I got three yeses."I answered.

My mum was screaming when she heard that but I was telling her to calm down because it was only the audition but I felt like screaming myself because I was looking forward to the next part of the competition but also dreading it.

I was thinking about bootcamp for the rest of the day but still that was a few weeks off so I decided to worry about the next stage when it was here.I thought about telling Ariel and Harmony about it but I wasn't so sure about telling Connor about the audition so I decided to leave them guessing til Monday.

When I thought about Connor it just made me think back to that night in the alley and what the excuse would be for kissing me when I next saw him.

Monday came quickly and school started I waited for Connor outside the gates but it wasn't until the last few minutes before school started did I see him outside.

"Connor!"I shouted.

"Cordy,you're here?"Connor asked.

"Yeah,it's school why wouldn't I be here?"I questioned.

"No reason,I thought you would be inside."Connor said.

"Anyway,I was gonna call about something on Saturday about a audition."I explained.

"What audition?"Connor asked.

"A singing bliss audition."I replied.

"What did the judges say?"Connor questioned.

"They said yes,I'm through to bootcamp."I answered.

"That's amazing!"Connor shouted.

"Yeah,well on to more important things that kiss."I said.


	5. To Be Loved

Chapter Five

To Be Loved

Connor stood looking rather nervous when I mentioned that kiss.

"Look,do we have to talk about this?"Connor asked.

"Yeah,we do because I want to know why you would consider making a move on me when you have a girl."I answered.

"It was only to comfort you."Connor said.

"You know,I thought you would say that but I considered that and I knew for a fact friends don't kiss someone to make that person feel better."I replied.

Then the time was up to talk because school started.

"Saved by the bell."Connor said.

Yeah,it was for him but not for me because I was wondering if I was gonna tell Harmony or he was because this is spiralling out of control.

The first lesson was English and Ariel was looking rather excited.

"Hey,I heard about the singing bliss audition it's great."Ariel said.

"Yeah,it is."I said.

I was wondering how she knew about that because I hadn't told her but Harmony likes to spread news around the school so everyone probably knew.

"So,what did the judges say?"Ariel asked.

"They said yes."I answered.

"That's awesome!You don't look so happy about it,though."Ariel replied.

"Where do I start?"I asked.

It took me a while to explain the whole story to Ariel.

"So,you gonna tell Harmony?"Ariel asked.

"I don't know,I mean how are you supposed to tell someone that your boyfriend came on to another girl I hate lying to her about this whole situation."I replied.

"Well,if it makes you feel any better I think that you are doing the right thing."Ariel said.

"Lying to Harmony?"I asked.

"No,not cheating with Connor."Ariel replied.

That did make me feel a little better,I guess but not completely.

I was eating lunch when Harmony came up to me.

"Hey, how did the audition go?"Harmony asked.

"I got through to bootcamp."I answered.

"Cool,so what are you sulking about?"Harmony asked.

"I don't sulk and besides there is nothing wrong at all."I lied."So do you know a place called Morning Dawn?"

"Yeah,my older brother Leon works there part time and after school."Harmony replied.

"You wanna go there after school?"I asked.

"Yeah that would be fine."Harmony said.

When we arrived at Morning Dawn we were sitting by the counter.

"Hey,Leon!"Harmony called.

"Hi,sis."Leon said.

"Can I have a strawberry milkshake?"I asked.

"Sure and you are?"Leon asked.

"I'm Cordelia Stones or if you prefer just call me Cordy."I answered.

"Well,I think we better get going."Harmony said.

"Where to?"I asked.

"To your private pool,I need to cool off."Harmony said.

"Fine but as long you don't keep on splashing me."I replied.

"Promise."Harmony answered.

The pool actually turned out to be exactly what I needed to cool off as well it made me completely forget about what has been going on lately until I got out of the pool anyway.

"I swear that pool is relaxing."I said.

"Yeah,it is too bad Connor couldn't come with us."Harmony replied.

"Can we stop talking about your boyfriend for half an hour I mean you're making me jealous."I answered.

"Yeah I should stop talking about him even though he's been acting really weird lately."Harmony said.

"Hasn't Connor always been a bit weird I mean I've known that for a while."I replied.

"Yeah,but whenever I find you two together there's always a strange vibe."Harmony said.

I didn't reply to that which made Harmony suspicious.

"Is there something going between you and Connor?"Harmony questioned.

"Going on?"I asked.

"Did you not understand the question?"Harmony asked.

"You should talk to Connor because I can't answer that question."I replied.

"You just did."Harmony said sounding devastated.

"I'm sorry but I think you should talk to Connor about it."I answered.

Harmony left after that and I felt so wrong and evil but she was going to find out sooner or later.A few hours later Connor stormed in.

"What did you say to Harmony?"Connor asked.

"I didn't say anything."I answered.

"Right,so you have happen to be with her for a few hours and then when I see her,she refuses to talk to me."Connor replied.

"Harmony finally cracked what was going on I didn't say anything to her but all I said was that she should talk to you."I explained.

"I have got to find her and tell her that I am not like those guys you've been with."Connor said.

"Yeah,you are not like them!That's for damn sure at least they admitted what they did wrong."I shouted.

I just hated that argument but Connor was the one who started it I didn't do anything wrong at all so afterwards Mum got home.

"Hi, happened to you?You look like you've been run over."Mum said.

"Well,you know Connor and Harmony from school they've broken up."I explained.

"Why?"Mum asked.

"Well,Connor basically was coming on to me but Harmony didn't know about it but she found out on her own today."I explained.

"Well are they speaking to you?"Mum asked.

"I don't know,they are probably gonna blame me for everything."I replied.

I was right,the next day Harmony and Connor were refusing to even look at me but I didn't really know break I found Harmony outside.

"Hey,why have you been avoiding me?"I asked.

"Isn't it obvious why?"Harmony asked.

"You know,I really don't understand why you are angry with me because I didn't want him to consider being with me if was going out with you."I explained.

"Yeah,it's just really weird that you ended up with what you wanted all along."Harmony replied.

"No,I didn' about this instead of being angry maybe it would be better if you just forgive and forget."I said.

I made it quite clear what I meant to Harmony and now I had to track down Connor and I found him in the library.

"Hey,you never came across to me as the guy to hide whenever he had a problem."I said.

"Leave me alone."Connor replied.

"Oh,right because this mess is completely my fault and I just happened to get what I wanted all along."I repeated Harmony's words.

"Something like that."Connor said.

"Listen,I didn't try to seduce you and I certainly didn't mean to cause a rift between you and Harmony but now she knows that,as they say,is inevitable."I answered.

I just walked away after those two confrontations because I really wasn't feeling so great with two of friends thinking that their relationship issues are my fault.

I was outside when I started to hear a conversation between Harmony and Connor.

"Look,I know you have feelings for Cordelia but if you keep lying to yourself she will move on and eventually never look back."Harmony said.

"Wow,I thought you'd be angrier at me who calmed you down?"Connor asked.

"Cordy she made me see that being mad wouldn't get me anywhere."Harmony replied.

I was smiling when I heard that it made me feel really warm.

"I would really like it if we just moved on and become friends."Harmony answered.

"I would like that too."Connor said.

I decided to bail after that,I really didn't want them to know I was eavesdropping on their conversation.

I was in the hallway when I saw Harmony and Connor approach me.

"So you both still hate me?"I asked.

"No,we don' decided that being mad at you wouldn't get us anywhere and we also decided that it would be better if we put this whole thing behind us and became friends."Harmony explained.

"That's really great to know."I replied.

"So,you think that you can get over it?"Connor asked.

"Yeah,really easily."I answered.

I think we became a lot more stronger as friends at that moment but I was wondering if I became visible to Connor at that moment or was he just gonna look at other girls with passion and never give that look to me.

Would that look he gave Harmony when she was his girlfriend ever gonna be for me?


End file.
